Chloe Garcia
Chloe Christina Garcia is Nikki’s boy-crazy BFF, partner in crime and amateur romance expert. She’s sweet, girly, really sensitive and loves to read all of the latest romance novels. Chloe is very protective of Nikki and Zoey and always has her back when the going gets tough. She can bring a big smile to Nikki’s face with a group hug or by flashing her “jazz hands.” Chloe is an avid reader and loves young adult romances. She is a self-proclaimed expert on guys and dating and she is having luck with her own love life. She works in the library as a helper with Nikki and another one of her best friends, Zoey Franklin. Her parents own a software company. She is the 4th most unpopular girl at Westchester Country Day according to Nikkis self-made list. Personality Chloe is vivacious, sweet, and loyal to Nikki and Zoey. She loves them and they eat together frequently at lunch during school. She is more bubbly than her friends and relates to Brianna, Nikki's younger sister better. She is a cheerful, optimistic, yet childish girl. She likes to do jazz hands when she is elated. Recently, Chloe has become more self-conscious about her looks due to her new braces. Appearance Chloe has straight long hair. She is Latina (evident because of her last name) with black hair and most likely brown eyes. She sometimes wears her hair in a ponytail and is fond of wearing tank tops, turtleneck sweaters in the winter, cute skirts, and denim with stripes. It is not certain what eye color she has, although it is inferred she has brown eyes because of her ethnicity. In the ninth book, she gets braces with purple brackets and hot pink wires. It is also mentioned that she wears lip gloss. Relationships 'Family ' Chloe's family has been barely touched on the series, but it was mentioned on this blog that she lives near Nikki. In the 3½ book, How to Dork Your Diary reveals that she has a little brother named Joey Garcia, who never actually appeared in the book, but was mentioned. Her mother and her Uncle Carlos made a minor appearance in Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter. 'Friends ' Chloe's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Zoey Franklin, Theodore L. Swagmire, Marcus, Marcy Simms and Brandon Roberts. Her best friends are Nikki and Zoey. 'Love Interest ' Chloe's romance has been mentioned in the series. She shared with Nikki she had a crush on CCP Ryan Crenshaw. They danced in Tales From a Not-So Popular Party Girl, but her heart was broken when Ryan asked a cheerleader to the Halloween dance MacKenzie then tricks her into joining her dance group by saying that Ryan wanted to dance with her. In Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Chloe asks Marcus to the Sweetheart Dance, admitting she "got over her crush on Ryan". They held hands, slow-danced and may have even kissed at the Sweetheart dance. She also thinks Max Crumbly is very cute along with Marcy and Zoey. Trivia #Chloe sometimes wears glasses. So far, she has only wore them in Dork Diaries: OMG! All About Me Diary! #She owns 983 books and has read most of them twice. She works in the library and was the first one to apply (most likely because she loves reading books). #She went to a special Taylor Swift concert with Zoey. #Chloe is the one who always ships Nikki and Brandon. #She freaks out when she doesn't get the grade that she wants on assignments.[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2013/10/i-think-chloe-and-zoey-are-mad-at-me/ I think Chloe and Zoey are mad at me!!] #Chloe is an excellent dancer. #In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter, she tried to fake a painful moan, but instead she was making farm animal noises. #She may have a possible crush on Max Crumbly. #Chloe is known to have a shorter temper than her friends. #Chloe went to the Sweetheart Dance with Marcus. #Chloe has a rough temperament. # When she messed up, Zoe kicked her in the shins. Gallery Chloe-and-Zoey-with-MacKenzie.jpg Gum-In-Chloe's-Hair.jpeg With-Chloe-And-Zoey.jpeg NikkiChloeZoey.png ChloeZoeyNikki.png Zoey-and-Theo.jpg Zoey pixie cut.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg Chloe-With-Wagon.jpg Dd characters 3101.png Screenshot 2016-02-08-07-15-05.png Dork-Diaries-Selfie-Image-post.jpg Chloes-Book.jpg Lying.jpg chloe-uk.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Band member Category:Unpopular Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Friends of Brianna Category:Friends of Zoey Category:Book 11 Category:Actually im not really sure yet Category:14 years old Category:Not popualr Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Mrs.Garcia Category:Mr.Garcia Category:Joey Garcia Category:Carlos Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Marcy Simms Category:Marcus Johnson Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Max Crumbly Category:Other Category:Unlucky Category:Dorky